


Stelle che hanno smesso di brillare

by kanako91



Series: Ricordi perduti dalla Terra del Dono [4]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst and Feels, Awkward Conversations, Bitter thoughts, Failed Marriage, Gen, Marriage Gone Wrong, Regrets
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanako91/pseuds/kanako91
Summary: Nelle foreste intorno a Vinyalondë, Tar-Aldarion ha una conversazione fin troppo personale con quella che è una leggenda vivente.
Relationships: mentions of Tar-Aldarion/Erendis | Tar-Elestirnë
Series: Ricordi perduti dalla Terra del Dono [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/832566
Kudos: 3





	Stelle che hanno smesso di brillare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melianar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melianar/gifts).



> _Grazie, per il prompt e per il brainstorming._  
>  Senza di te questa storia sarebbe rimasta solo un “vorrei tanto…”  
> e non avrebbe mai trovato la strada giusta per venire alla luce. 

Una fitta attraversò la schiena di Aldarion e l’accetta gli scivolò dalle mani. _Signora dei Mari, ci manca solo questo._ Dopo la brutta caduta dall’albero della nave, il guaritore si era raccomandato con lui perché facesse attenzione e limitasse lo sforzo fisico, ma quel consiglio aveva reso palese quanto gli fosse impossibile stare fermo.

L’attività gli schiariva la mente, la sgomberava dai pensieri e gli restituiva fiato.

Ne aveva bisogno.

Tutte le pretese del Consiglio, di suo padre e persino di Ancalimë lo spossavano.

Soprattutto di quest’ultima. La sua ultima trovata: cambiare la legge di successione che _lui_ aveva fatto passare, a qualsiasi costo, per _lei_.

«Come puoi obbligarmi a prendere marito, quando il matrimonio non ha portato a te e mamma altro che infelicità?» era la protesta solita di Ancalimë. «Mi vuoi infelice, è questo che vuoi! Vuoi che paghi con un giogo il potere dello Scettro!»

C’era un motivo molto semplice per cui aveva accettato quella clausola del Consiglio, ma era ridicola la sola idea di confessarlo ad Ancalimë. Immaginava come avrebbe reagito se le avesse detto: «Voi donne amate tanto il matrimonio, quindi non ti costerà nulla anticiparlo. Prima o poi vorrai legare a te un uomo e torturarlo con obblighi e pretese, quindi perché non iniziare a farlo prima che tutto questo sia supportato dal potere reale?»

Se c’era una lezione che aveva imparato dalla convivenza saltuaria con sua figlia, era proprio quando tacere.

Aldarion si chinò a recuperare l’accetta da terra e, quando si sollevò, i denti stretti per il fastidio alla schiena, tra gli alberi lo aspettava una figura ammantata di blu-verde, lunghi capelli che scendevano in onde d’oro e argento.

Uno strano silenzio calò intorno a lui.

Il brusio di sottofondo – dei canti e delle chiacchiere degli altri marinai e boscaioli che tagliavano la legna – era svanito.

Si ritrovò trascinato molti anni addietro, quando vagando per i boschi dell’Andustar i suoi passi si erano fermati davanti a una visione che lo aveva catturato e assoggettato con crudeltà ultramondana. E che mai lo aveva liberato, neppure quando non si era rivelata una pallida ombra di quel che lui aveva visto quel giorno.

Ma, in quel momento, non aveva davanti lo stesso tipo di visione. Il suo cuore continuava a battere al ritmo di prima, nonostante la bellezza abbacinante di chi aveva davanti.

Aldarion aveva avuto a che fare con abbastanza suoi simili da saperla riconoscere per quel che era: una vera donna elfica.

Ma, per lo stesso motivo, si rendeva conto che non era un’Elfa qualsiasi.

C’era una luce particolare nei suoi occhi. L’aveva vista simile, ma smorzata a confronto, negli occhi di Ereinion Gil-Galad e sfolgorante in quelli dei visitatori da Tol-Eressea.

L’Elfa sorrise e i rumori tornarono a circondarlo.

«Tar-Aldarion, mi dicono».

La voce dell’Elfa era un canto di terre lontane, che rievocava nella sua mente ricordi seppelliti da lungo tempo.

«Dicono giusto» rispose lui, «ma chiunque ti abbia dato questa informazione non è stato tanto gentile da ricambiare».

Con una risata bassa, l’Elfa mosse un passo avanti e sollevò una mano, mostrandogli il dorso nel segno di benvenuto della sua gente.

«Mi chiamano Galadriel e così mi piacerebbe essere conosciuta».

Aldarion sollevò la sua mano per ricambiare il saluto, sbattendo le palpebre incredulo.

Era davvero _quella_ Galadriel?

Aveva ricevuto un invito da lei e Celeborn proprio il giorno prima, per un incontro ufficiale a Tharbad. Aveva accettato, come sempre quando si trattava di Elfi, a maggior ragione se aveva letto di loro nelle cronache di Nólimon su Tar-Minyatur e la sua famiglia.

«Ho ricevuto la tua risposta, ma non ho saputo contenere la curiosità nel sentirvi impegnati in queste foreste» disse lei, ritraendo la mano. Come se avesse seguito per filo e per segno i suoi pensieri.

Aldarion non lo trovava incredibile, da quel che sapeva sugli Elfi, ma era sempre sconcertante.

«Mi auguro di non averti disturbato».

«Non è a me che dovreste chiedere permesso per gli alberi che tagliate» disse Galadriel. «Ma suppongo che, se vi è concesso continuare, lo stiate facendo nel rispetto dei loro pastori».

Aldarion sentì un brivido percorrergli la schiena, come se qualcuno li stesse ascoltando tra gli alberi. Ma un rapido sguardo intorno gli assicurò che erano soli.

Con un sorrisetto che increspava le labbra, Galadriel prese posto su un tronco abbandonato a terra e si sistemò le gonne attorno alle gambe.

«Non sembri molto colpito dalla mia presenza».

«Ti assicuro che lo sono. E sono onorato di questa visita».

Gli occhi di lei luccicarono di un umorismo che non seguiva. «Non è questo che intendo. Conosco l’effetto che fa la mia presenza su voi Secondogeniti, l’infatuazione in cui molti cadono nel vedermi. E tu non ne porti il minimo segno.

«Direi che c’è un’altra donna che tiene prigioniero il tuo cuore».

Aldarion la guardò, la mano ancora stretta all’accetta ora umida e scivolosa sotto lo sguardo di lei, che scavava più a fondo delle sue parole. Con un sospiro, la raggiunse, posò l’accetta e sedette di fianco a lei sul tronco.

«Mi dispiace contraddirti ma quella donna non esiste più. È solo un’ombra di un passato che non tornerà».

«Finché qualcuno la ricorda, quella donna esiste. E tu la ricordi ancora».

Aldarion puntellò i gomiti sulle gambe e si prese il viso tra le mani. Cosa poteva dirle? Non aveva tutti i torti. Ogni volta che vedeva loro figlia, la maestosità con cui dominava ogni ambiente e quei capelli corvini ornati di gioielli, intravedeva quel che avrebbe potuto essere Tar-Elestirnë.

Gli rendeva difficile sopportare a lungo la presenza di Ancalimë.

«Preferirei fosse più di un ricordo. Vorrei che anche lei ricordasse cosa avrebbe potuto essere, ma è troppo tardi ormai. Ha abbandonato il suo posto, e tutto quello che la spettava, solo per farmi un dispetto».

Un suono lieve, nasale provenne da Galadriel.

«E cosa reputi le spettasse?»

Aldarion sollevò il viso dalle mani. «L’amore della nostra gente, umiliarmi pubblicamente per le mie mancanze. Si è ritirata come se fosse lei nel torto, quando è convinta del contrario. Ma il vuoto al mio fianco, e l’ingovernabilità di nostra figlia, la rendono responsabile agli occhi del popolo e non potrà redimersi da questo giudizio, non dopo tutti questi anni».

«Lei è convinta di non essere in torto, ma cosa credi tu?» chiese Galadriel. «Da quel che dici, sembra che tu le dia ragione anche se non vuoi ammetterlo. Per lo stesso orgoglio che ha portato lei a ritirarsi in quella che tu reputi una sconfitta».

Nonostante quelle parole che nessuno aveva osato rivolgergli, schiette al punto di metterlo di fronte a mancanze che non aveva mai considerato, l’espressione di Galadriel era gentile. Comprensiva, persino.

Parlava dell’orgoglio di Erendis come se l’avesse conosciuta, ma non solo. Vedeva con chiarezza il suo, a cui lui mai aveva dato peso: era nato principe e diventato re, era naturale che lui fosse orgoglioso, no?

Non era la prima volta che faceva i conti con le capacità elfiche, ma nessuno era mai andato a toccare questioni così personali. Aldarion si sentiva nudo davanti a lei, eppure non era risentito perché lei si stava interessando di questioni che non la riguardavano.

Anzi, ritrovarsi per la prima volta privo di tutte le barriere che c’erano tra lui e il mondo gli faceva venir voglia di parlarle ancora.

«Non mi sento privo di colpe, questo no. Ogni anno che passa, rimugino sempre più su quanto abbiamo sbagliato entrambi, e sulla mia porzione di errori». Rise piano. «Forse è un altro sintomo di vecchiaia».

«Non posso dire di conoscere la vecchiaia, ma quanto più a lungo si vive, più si hanno cose da rimproverarsi. Dobbiamo per questo passare il tempo a rimuginare sui nostri errori?»

Aldarion la guardò, trovandosi a corrugare la fronte. «Come posso pensare di non ripeterli, altrimenti?»

«Pensandoci in continuazione è più probabile che tu li ripeta, in maniera diversa, magari, ma se hai solo in mente quel modo di agire, lo ripeterai proprio perché stai cercando di evitarlo».

Galadriel distolse lo sguardo dal suo, per rivolgerlo alla foresta davanti a loro.

«Ho visto molti parenti e amici ripetere gli stessi errori che avevano fatto – loro o qualcuno a loro caro – e ricaderci ancora e ancora, finché non hanno più avuto la possibilità di sbagliare».

Lei tornò a guardarlo.

«Io stessa non sono esente da questi errori. L’unica soluzione che vedo è rifletterci su il necessario per capire dove si è sbagliato e perché, così da trasformare il proprio fallimento in una lezione e non tenerlo sempre davanti agli occhi come monito per il futuro».

Aldarion si guardò le mani, i tendini prominenti sotto pelle, frementi dell’energia nervosa nelle sue braccia – anche se poco a poco la forza di un tempo sembrava sfuggirgli.

«Dovrei parlarle» disse. «Dovrei farmi coraggio, affrontare quella casa di sole donne e chiederle pochi attimi per scambiare due parole».

«È questo che ti frena? Una casa piena di donne?» La risata di Galadriel era divertita, non di scherno. «Quante donne hanno affrontato un gran numero di uomini per parlare con solo uno di loro! E tu ti fermi davanti a questo? Da quando in qua per gli uomini Secondogeniti le vostre donne sono una minaccia? O lo sono solo quando unite contro di voi?»

C’era un genuino guizzo di curiosità negli occhi di Galadriel, ma Aldarion si trovava comunque senza parole. Anche per una punta di vergogna.

Perché temeva la casa di Erendis? Dopotutto, erano solo donne. Non erano neppure guerriere, ma massaie, serve, pastore. Niente di temibile per un guerriero o un marinaio.

«È forse perché vi ricordano che non è necessaria la presenza di un uomo per vivere?» disse Galadriel. «È curioso che qualcuno della Linea di Elros faccia tanta fatica ad accettarlo, visto come una donna sola è stata la chiave di volta della vostra vita a Númenórë».

Aldarion si ritrovò ad abbozzare un sorriso. «Eppure ricordiamo più spesso l’uomo che solca il cielo con un Silmaril in fronte, rispetto alla donna che glielo portò e rese possibile il suo approdo nelle Terre Immortali».

Galadriel sorrise a sua volta.

«Non posso dire che la mia gente sia esente dallo stesso difetto. Alcuni di noi preferiscono di gran lunga indugiare sulle imprese dei nostri uomini e bisogna creare non poco scompiglio per meritarsi la loro attenzione in quanto donne» disse lei, con un baluginio divertito negli occhi. «Ma mi auguro tu non voglia essere uno di loro. Perché se ti senti deluso da una donna che non brilla quanto avresti voluto, dovresti chiederti se tu abbia brillato quanto lei avrebbe desiderato».

Con quelle parole e un altro sorriso, Galadriel si sollevò dal tronco. Aldarion scattò in piedi subito dopo di lei, ritrovandosi a corto di una qualsiasi risposta, la mente silente come nella calma prima della tempesta.

«È stato un piacere scambiare due parole con te» disse lei. «Ci vedremo presto a Tharbad, così potrai conoscere mio marito».

«E imparare da lui come essere il compagno di una donna straordinaria?»

Galadriel scoppiò a ridere.

«Adulatore». Gli strinse una mano sulla spalla. «Non credo tu debba imparare una capacità che hai già dentro te. Devi solo permetterti di farla uscire fuori.

Aldarion annuì. «Ci vediamo».

Galadriel mosse un passo indietro, sollevò il cappuccio del mantello e si voltò per allontanarsi tra gli alberi, finché non fu più distinguibile tra i tronchi e gli arbusti.

Aldarion si ritrovò a sbattere gli occhi, incerto di averla vista davvero sparire o se fosse uno scherzo della luce, ma Galadriel non c’era più e lui era solo davanti al tronco disteso a terra.

Quel che rimaneva di quell’incontro erano le parole che si erano scambiati e che echeggiavano, sole, nella sua mente.

_È questo che ti frena? Una casa piena di donne?_

Aldarion si passò una mano sul viso. Era un ostacolo ridicolo, a cui aveva permesso per troppo tempo di frapporsi tra lui ed Erendis.

Era perfettamente in grado di entrare nella sua casa e chiederle udienza.

Strinse un pugno e rivolse lo sguardo verso Ovest.

Appena rimesso piede a Númenórë, sarebbe andato da Erendis e avrebbero parlato.

Una volta per tutte.

**Author's Note:**

> Peccato che tutto questo si svolga nel 984, e quando Aldarion tornerà a Numenor scoprirà che Erendis è affogata mentre cercava di raggiungerlo.
> 
> Okay, in realtà non c’è una data ufficiale per l’incontro di Aldarion con Galadriel e Celeborn, menzionato en passant ne _La moglie del marinaio_ , ma mi piace l’idea di collocarlo così vicino alla morte di Erendis perché Mel è una brutta influenza su di me e sta contaminando il mio Eros col suo Thanatos. Quindi vado verso il tragico e la morte senza accorgermene, ahahah.
> 
> Era una storia che volevo scrivere da quando ho letto _La moglie del marinaio_ (e che si colloca durante la long che ho in corso di scrittura da secoli, LOL) e solo tre anni fa, durante un pomeriggio a brainstormare con Mel, sono riuscita a trovare l’angolazione giusta.  
> L’ho scritta anche in più tornate durante lo scorso anno e revisionarla durante marzo è stato più che altro un gioco di contorsionismo (che bello quando ero convinta che con lo smart working da pandemia sarei riuscita a farmi di più i cavoli miei... ah ah ah! Hilarious!)
> 
> Ma alla fine ce l’ho fatta e qui ho detto abbastanza stupidaggini, posso chiudere.
> 
> Grazie a chi ha letto e alla prossima,
> 
> Kan


End file.
